


Black Friday

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Black Friday, Christmas Shopping, F/M, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Wooden Swanfire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Emma drags Neal and August to do some Christmas shopping.





	Black Friday

**Author's Note:**

> Iamnotthrowingawaymyship submitted this 3 word prompt: House, Christmas, Coffee.

“I cannot believe you talked me into this,” August mumbled, moving from one foot to another.

Emma rolled her eyes. “It won’t be so bad.”

“Where is Neal? You have two husbands, I can’t be the only one out here doing this.”

Neal walked back over to them, ignoring the glares he was getting from the other people in line. “I was getting us some coffee.” He extended a cup to each of them. “Light on milk, extra sugar for Em, black as tar for Auggie.”

“The only way to have it,” August said, taking a swig from the Styrofoam cup. “Remind me again why we’re doing this?”

“For the millionth time, Henry wants a new laptop for Christmas. Regina is handling his camera, we agreed on this. I’m not about to pay full price when we can very well get it cheaper,” Emma explained.

 

Though, as she looked around, she was starting to regret her choice. She had spent a good majority of her life avoiding Black Friday. However, this particular store was letting laptops get away for a steal. So, she was putting aside her hate for consumerism and supporting the nearest big box store outside Storybrooke. It was 5 in the morning and the line was already around the block. Some people had clearly been camping out on Thanksgiving and Emma was thankful that they had been safely in Granny’s enjoying their feast.

 

Every year since she, August and Neal had become an established throuple, they worked with Regina on Christmas presents. The three of them would spend Christmas Eve at the mansion so they could all see their son open up his presents. Emma knew this could possibly be the last year that they did that. She kept saying that Henry was growing up, by next year he’d probably want to go on the ski trip that his friends went on the current one.

 

The doors opened and it was a sudden stampede into the store. Emma took hold of August and Neal’s hands, wanting to keep track of her husbands so they didn’t get swallowed by the crowd and inside they ran. She had mapped out the store a few days before and knew that the laptops were in the back.

 

“This place is a madhouse!” Neal shouted over the noise.

“Emma, you are insane!” August added, just barely loud enough to be heard.

 

Emma just rolled her eyes and dragged both of them to the back of the store. She paused when she saw the shelves, her eyes widening. It was empty, completely empty.

 

“How…we…” She stammered out. “I don’t even understand.”

“Let’s just get out of here,” August said.

Neal frowned. “But what about Henry’s laptop?”

“Trust me, I have an idea.”

 

A few days later, the three of them laid cuddled up in their bed that Marco had designed for them. It was big enough to fit the three of them, plus Henry back before he got “too old” and “too cool” to cuddle up with his parents. August had his own laptop on his lap as they looked over websites having Cyber Monday deals. Neal had brewed them all some coffee and they were each sipping from their mugs.

 

“This is an even better deal than Black Friday’s,” Emma said.

“I told you I’d have it covered.” August smirked. “So, what are we thinking? Silver or red?”

“Silver, definitely.”

“I guess you’re not too bad after all,” Neal teased, nudging his husband in the ribs.

 

August rolled his eyes and added the computer to the cart, along with a protection plan. Emma let out a content sigh, leaning against the pillows.

 

“Why is this Christmas so important to you?” Neal asked. “How is it any different from any other one?”

“Well…it’s the last Christmas before everything changes,” Emma said.

Neal cocked an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“Next Christmas…we’re going to have an addition to the family.”

 

Identical smiles flashed upon Neal and August’s faces as their mouths dropped open.

 

“Do you mean…” August’s grin widened.

Emma nodded. “We’re going to have another baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do accept prompts! Whether it be on here, Tumblr or Twitter. I have two Tumblr accounts: just-an-outlaw and justanoutlawfanfiction. My Twitter is: justanoutlawfic.


End file.
